The Internet of things (IoT), extending to the Internet of Everything (IoE), has been recently proposed and has gained momentum. The IoT and IoE enable all objects to communicate with each other by internetworking the objects via a network. In this regard, the IoE, which is a concept extending from the IoT and is expected to be widely implemented in the future, interconnects everything including objects, and the term IoT will be used in the specification as a generic term that includes the IoE.
Recently, IoT systems have been used for household purposes due to relatively low risk factors. However, the use of IoT systems for automotive, industrial and medical purposes will grow along with enhancements of reliability.